Um Segredo Revelado
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: Lord Voldemort morreu. O mundo Bruxo está novamente salvo e seus heróis podem descansar, mas um segredo guardado finalmente virá a tona fazendo com que a vida de Harry e Snape vire de ponta cabeça. HP/SS, Não Slash
1. Um começo tranquilo

_Mais uma fic minha, é de Harry e Snape, não é Slash, mais uma vez quis explorar esse lado mais paternal de Snape, essa carência que os dois personagens tem. É simples e rápida, ao contrário das minhas outras fics. Quem gostar por favor mandem reviews, eles são muito importantes para mim._

_Grande beijos, espero que gostem_

_**Titulo**_: Um Segredo Revelado (A Secret Revealed)

_**Altora**_: Senhorita Scully

_**Personagens: **_Harry Potter e Severus Snape ( Não são Shippers)

_**GÊnero**_: Drama, familia

_**Censura**_: K

_**Terminada**_: Não

_**Teaser**_: Voldemort morreu, o mundo bruxo está salvo. Harry Potter acha que vai finalmente viver um ano tranquilo, mas ele e Snape descobrirão um segredo a muito guardado que fará suas vidas virarem de cabeça para baixo. Não é Slash

**Disclaimer:**Está fic é feita no mundo de Harry Potter, nada é verdadeiro. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, visa a diversão. Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem.

**_Fic Um segredo Revelado_**

Parecia ser um dia normal como qualquer outro para o menino magricela chamado Harry Potter, grande bruxo e salvador do mundo por duas vezes. Já fazia mais de três meses que Lord Voldemort fora derrotado e as cartas ainda chegavam aos montes no dormitório do grifinório. Tornara-se mais famoso do que nunca, era agora o garoto que sobreviveu e salvou o mundo.

Ao abrir os olhos em uma linda manhã sem sol, Harry já recebera uma bicada carinhosa de Edwiges em sua orelha. Sorriu, era o último dia das suas férias de verão, que Dumbledore permitiu serem passadas no castelo. Estava sozinho, mas preferia assim, após meses atrás das Horcrux ao lado de Rony e Hermione, a única coisa que ele queria era o sussego da sua casa, sua verdadeira casa, Hogwarts, escola de magia e bruxaria da qual é descendente de um dos fundadores, Godric Griffindor.

- Está bem, eu já vou levantar - Disse para a coruja das neves que insistia para ele acordar.

Era difícil se livrar das cobertas quentes e enfrentar o caminho frio até o banheiro, mas precisava se arrumar logo, só tinha mais esse dia para comprar seus materiais.

Não tinha alunos no castelo além dele e mais dois alunos da lufa lufa, que sendo filhos de pais trouxas, que os abandonaram quando criançãs, não tinham onde ficar nas férias. Porém todos os professores já se encontravam na escola preparando suas aulas. As mesas do grande salão ainda estavam todas em um canto e apenas uma mesa estava posta no meio, onde os professores ja se encontravam preparando os seus respectivos café.

- Harry - Cumprimentou Dumbledore sorrindo no extremo da mesa - Como passou a noite?

- Bem obrigado diretor.

Harry se sentou no meio da mesa e comeu seu cereal em silêncio. Seus pensamentos estavam em seu ultimo ano letivo que começaria no dia seguinte, o seu último ano em Hogwarts, um ano de paz depois de muito tempo. Um ano onde não haveria Voldemort para atrapalhar seus estudos ou lhe meter em confusões.

Esse ano seria mais tranquilo

Pelo menos assim ele imaginava.

Os primeiros a sair da mesa foram Snape e Dumbledore. Snape continuará sendo professor de Harry no sétimo ano, e para surpresa do grifinório será na matéria de Poções e não DCAT, mas desta vez Harry tinha a leve impressão de que algo mudaria já que Snape fora inocentado de todas as acusações de assassinato contra o diretor que foi quem planejou tudo. Depois que Snape se viu livre de Azkaban, onde passou um mês até Harry conseguir inocentá-lo com as lembranças dadas pelo professor e com a volta de Dumbledore, a harmônia entre ele e Harry melhorou quase milagrosamente. Parecia que finalmente a máscara pesada que Snape era obrigado a carregar fora quebrada, o peso do comensal acabara. Mas ele continuaria a ser Snape. Inteiramente Snape e somente Snape. Dumbledore voltara a ser o diretor de Hogwarts, cargo que jamais deveria ter deixado. Tudo seria normal, pelo menos assim pensava Harry.

Antes de chegar ao dormitório para pegar suas coisas Harry teve a sua atenção desviada para o armário de poções particulares de Snape.A porta estava encostada apenas com uma pequena fresta aberta. Harry olhou dentro do armário e ali encontrou Dumbledore e Snape conversando, os dois com expressões sérias parecendo preocupados com algo.

- E por qual motivo terei que ir? Não tenho chances de ser um dos candidatos a esse cargo " importante" para o mundo bruxo. E não quero - Disse Snape raivoso.

- Todos teremos que ir Severus. Todos, será uma convocação a qualquer hora.

Snape urrou de raiva e se dirigiu a porta. Harry rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma armadura para não ser visto pelo professor. Alguma coisa importante estava acontecendo. Harry sabia disso.

**Espero que tenham gostado, esse capítulo é curtinho só para começ reviews que eu agradecerei.... bjus**


	2. O segredo de Lillian

_Nossa, não sabia que iriam gostar tanto assim, e olha que eu disse que era uma fic simples hein!!!!!_

_Õbrigada por terem lido, quem não gostou, sinto muito, tem muitas fics melhores nesse site. Os que gostaram, obrigada, me sinto muito bem por ter feito vc gastar um pouco de seu tempo, ler uma história escrita por mim e se divertir, e vcs que mandaram reviews (Rossonera,Fabianadat,Nick Evans,Lakariin)Muito obrigada mesmo, fiquei muito feliz ao abrir minha caixa de e-mails e ver o nominho de vcs indicando um review.... obrigada_

_Bom vamos parar de papo pois o que vcs querem eh a ficneh... então ai esta_

_bjus_

**O segredo de Lillian**

- Harry! - Exclamou Dumbledore ao ver o menino olhando para onde Snape acabara de ir - O que faz aqui?

- Só estava passando diretor - O que....o que aconteceu com o professor Snape?

- Sabe como é o professor Snape - Disse Dumbledore sorrindo - Harry, quando você for comprar o seu material, um dos professores irá lhe acompanhar.

- Mas, senhor, eu já sou maior de idade e, perdoe-me, mas fiquei quase um ano viajando sozinho. Acho que posso ir até o Beco Diagonal.

- Eu sei Harry, e não estou duvidando de que você possa fazer suas compras sozinho. Só que prefiro que vá acompanhado, tenho que prezar pelos meus alunos e no momento você é minha responsabilidade.

- Tudo bem - Concordou Harry desgostoso.

Trinta minutos depois Harry dirigia-se para a entrada do castelo torcendo para que fosse Hagrid o professor que o acompanharia até o Beco Diagonal, mas para sua infelicidade o professor parado na escada não era seu grande amigo barbudo e sim o intragável professor de poções.

O convívio entre os dois pode ter melhorado, mas ainda assim Snape era o professor injusto de sempre.

- Professor Snape? É o senhor que vai me acompanhar?

- Sim senhor Potter, infelizmente Dumbledore descobriu que iria ao beco diagonal hoje e me incumbiu dessa infeliz tarefa. Então se não se incomoda, é melhor irmos andando não quero perder mais tempo.

Caminharam em silêncio até os portões de Hogwarts onde aparataram diante da loja do senhor Olivaras que voltara a exercer sua função feliz e contente.

- Onde precisa ir primeiro Potter? - Perguntou Snape amarrando a cara quando várias bruxinhas começaram a dar gritinhos ao ver Harry.

- Aaaa - Atrapalhou-se um pouco procurando a carta de Hogwarts com a lista de seus novos materiais - Floreios e Borrões.

Snape não falou nada, apenas dirigiu-se a loja com prateleiras lotadas de livro. O professor ficou parado a um canto com os braços cruzados aguardando que o menino fizesse logo suas compras. Harry entregou a lista de livros para o atendente e logõ os livros voaram até o balcão onde Harry pagou com o dinheiro que havia pego em Gringotes dias antes.

Era totalmente desconfortável ter Snape atrás de si feito um urubu vigiando todos os seus passos. Já haviam comprado quase tudo quando três homens com expressões muito sérias pararam na frente deles impedindo sua passagem.

- Senhor Harry Potter? - Perguntou o maior dos três olhando para ele.

- Eles estão falando com o senhor, Potter - Disse Snape fazendo Harry voltar de seus devaneios.

- É .... sim, sou eu mesmo.

- Venha conosco.

- Mas, por quê? - Perguntou Harry já assustado imaginando se aqueles homens não seriam comensais fugitivos.

- Apenas venha conosco senhor Potter.

- Com licença senhores, mas sou professor do senhor Potter e, no momento, responsável por ele, exijo que diga onde irão levá-lo.

- O senhor saberá senhor Snape, pois irá junto. Não temos muito tempo então por favor nos siga.

Snape ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não fez pergunta alguma, olhou para Harry e indicou para ele ir na frente. O menino não podia fazer nada mais do que seguir os homens que os levavam para um beco escuro e de lá para uma casa abandonada. Ao chegarem na sala os homens pegaram um saquinho e entregaram para Snape.

- Não temos resposta à suas perguntas, os senhores irão para o Ministério onde o ministro estará esperando com o professor Dumbledore. Peguem o Pó de Flú e entrem na lareira.

Snape encolheu os pertences de Harry e este os guardou no bolso entrando na lareira primeiro. Não era sua especialidade viajar de pó de flú, ainda se lembrava das últimas vezes em que viajou dessa forma, a lembrança das cinzas em sua boca ou suas paradas em lugares totalmente diferentes não eram reconfortantes.

Fechou os olhos e falou com clareza seu destino sumindo em meio as chamas verdes. Snape esperou alguns segundos para também entrar na lareira e quando chegou ao átrio do Ministério Harry ainda tirava as cinzas de sua roupa.

Em silencio eles foram acompanhados até o departamento que Harry conhecia muito bem. O departamento de Mistérios.

Aquele lugar lhe dava arrepios na espinha, fora ali, há dois anos que ele perdera sua família, sua única e verdadeira família.

Sirius.

Ele se foi há tempos, mas a dor ainda permanecia viva.

Snape estava parado observando o menino, prestando atenção em sua expressão de dor ao ver a porta da sala das profecias.

- Dumbledore não vai esperar a vida inteira Potter.

O menino assentiu e o acompanhou de volta pelo corredor frio. Ao chegarem a sala indicada foram avisados para esperarem. Logo Dumbledore apareceu sendo seguido por uma leva de bruxos, dentre eles alguns conhecidos como Lupin, Quim, o ministro e outros que Harry vira quando fora interrogado pelo ministério em seu quinto ano.

- Olá Harry.

- Olá diretor - Cumprimentou Harry ainda não entendendo o que fazia naquela sala - Diretor, o que está havendo?

- Você saberá em breve Harry.

- Alvo, por um acaso é sobre aquele assunto? - Perguntou Snape.

- Sim.

- Poderia ter me dito, ao invés de mandarem ir me buscar no meio do Beco Diagonal.

- Sinto muito Severus, mas a situação fugiu do meu controle, eles ficaram sabendo da suspeita e queriam saber logo a resposta. Falando em Beco Diagonal, conseguiu comprar todo seu material Harry?

- Quase todos senhor.

- Não se preocupe, providenciaremos o restante, agora se puder se sentar Harry, eu agradeço. Severus - Disse indicando o lugar que ambos deveriam sentar.

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Lupin e Dumbledore. Não podia negar que estava nervoso, mas a presença de Lupin ajudava a se controlar, a esquecer as borboletas em seu estomago.

- Sabe o que eles querem? - Perguntou a Lupin.

- Não faço a menor idéia Harry. Fui praticamente arrastado de casa pelos aurores. Mas não deve ser nada de grave.

- Espero que não.

O lupano sorriu de leve e Harry sentiu o calor do ex professor. A sua capacidade de fazê-lo se sentir bem.

- Senhores - Chamou o ministro levantando-se - Chamei-os aqui para esclarecermos um assunto importante que nos foi deixado em nossas mãos. Essa lembrança que está em minha mãe foi mandada a um mês. Exatamente um ano depois do senhor Harry Potter completar a maioridade já que o Lord das Trevas não permitiu entregas por parte do banco Gringotes.

" Essa é uma lembrança - Continuou - Uma lembrança deixada por Lillian Evans Potter, lembrança que deixa em duvida certos detalhes de uma vida, de uma história. Vamos vê-la. Dumbledore"

O diretor se levantou, pegou a lembrança e a colocou em uma penseira. Agitou a varinha e a imagem de Lillian Evans apareceu em tamanho grande para todos poderem ver.

Ela estava linda

Os olhos de Harry brilharam ao ver a imagem de sua linda mãe olhando para ele como se estivesse ali, mas ela não estava, ela estava morta há muito tempo.

- Olá Harry - Disse Lillian, com sua voz macia fazendo o coração de Harry pular - Harry se você está tendo acesso a essa lembrança é porque infelizmente eu já não estou ao seu lado, mas sei que você está vivo, tenho fé em você, meu amor.

A sala estava em pleno silêncio. Dumbledore olhava para Harry observando atentamente os seus movimentos e seus olhos. Lupin estava com a mão postada no ombro do menino lhe passando segurança.

- Mas não estou aqui para lhe dizer o quão grande você é, e sim para lhe informar de um assunto importante e que você tem o direito de saber - Ela parou um pouco, respirou e secou uma lágrima que caia em seu rosto - Quando eu ainda estudava em Hogwarts eu namorei o seu pai, isso todos sabem, o que ninguém sabe é que antes de seu pai eu namorei com mais dois homens, na verdade eu acho que não posso chamar isso de namoro, foi um relacionamento rápido, apenas uma noite. Por favor, não me julgue mal, eu os amava também, mas não podia ficar com eles, pois já amava o Thiago.

" Comecei a namorar seu pai no final do sétimo ano e quando terminamos Hogwarts fomos morar juntos, nos casamos e éramos muito feliz, mas jamais esqueci meus outros amores. Um dia eles apareceram, ao mesmo tempo em um momento frágil de minha vida. E eu fiz o que jamais deveria ter feito. Eu trai seu pai. O trai com os dois. Jamais contei ao Thiago. Ele não me perdoaria jamais, principalmente com quem foi."

Harry mordia o lábio inferior com raiva do seu próprio sangue. As lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos sem ter permissão para caírem.

- Esses homens são pessoas nobres - Continuou Lillian - Homens de muita honra. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com eles, pois um deles se aliou ao Lord das Trevas e o outro se escondeu por um pequeno problema pessoal. Não adianta eu demorar mais, mas lembre-se Harry que eles não sabem disso, ninguém sabe disso, então seu verdadeiro pai não teve culpa de não estar ao seu lado. Não posso lhe dar o nome do seu pai, pois não sei quem é, mas os dois homens são Remus Lupin e Severus Snape.

**_Chocados?_**

_**Proximo capitulo : Depois da verdade**_

_**N/A Certo pessoal, acho que estao surgindo algumas duvidas aqui quanto a fic.... quando eu coloquei **_Um dia eles apareceram, ao mesmo tempo em um momento frágil de minha vida. E eu fiz o que jamais deveria ter feito. Eu trai seu pai. O trai com os dois. _**Não quer dizer que foram os dois ao mesmo tempo, quer dizer que em uma epoca de grande sensibilidade de Lillian os dois apareceram, mas separados,um em um dia e outro no outro.Não achei que seria necessario colocar, mas foi em uma epoca que a Lillian quase se separou de Thiago,não iria colocar na fic, mas acho que foi necessario comentar. nada de orgias aqui, nao, nao nao...**_

_**Outra coisa, em nenhum momento a intensão de Lillian foi contar na frente de varias pessoas que ela teve caso com os dois homens, separados, isso foi um acaso por causa de Voldemort, na época as cartas, mesagens e o que fosse era confiscado pelo ministério e vistoriado, por isso eles ficaram sabendo. É facil entender que ela fez essa memoria antes de morrer e mandou para o Harry soh que chegou as mãos do ministerio....eh claro que ela não iria se expor tanto assim, **_

_**Pessoal qualquer duvida mandem perguntas que eu respondo, se estiver como anonimo terei que responder na fic, se tiver cadastro eu mando uma resposta que será mandada para seu e-mail, mas tomem cuidado, isso é uma fic, não é para ser igual a historia do livro, tem mudanças que da para entender. Blz? Espero que agora não tenha mais duvidas, mas se tiver eu tiro todas elas....... bjus....... Ahhhhhh desculpem ai pelos erros de gramatica e palavras faltando e acento tb, meu teclado esta um horror, mas se estiver muito ruim eu dou um jeito.........  
**_


	3. Depois da verdade

**Ual Ual Ual, estou ficando impressionada com a rapidez que estou conseguindo postar, para alegria de vcs neh...**

**Bom, vamos aos agradecimentos.**

**Fabianadat **_- Eu resolvi deixar o lado santinho do Lupin de lado, estava na hora de deixar ele fazer algo inusitado, o Sev realmente era mais esperado mesmo, tanto que não eh de se surpreeñder com a historia. Quanto a Lillian, eu nunca a imaginei santinha não....... então resolvi deixar assim, acho que sempre quis que ela e o Sev tivessem tido algo no passado. Bom, vc me perguntou algo que eu já havia escrito, a explicação da aparencia dele esta nesse capitulo, eh mais ou menos o que vc pensou..... Bjusssssssss_

**Rossonera**_, Calma, não morra, vc ainda não terminou de ler a fic, eu preciso de sua opinião, ela é importante demais para mim.... rsrsrs.... Bom gosto ela tem neh, nossa, eu queria ter tido essa oportunidade viu..... fiquei de boca aberta tb ...... obrigada pelo comentário._

_ - Fecha a boca menina, ainda tem muito pela frente, Obrigada pelo comentário_

**Nicky Evans** _- Fortissimo chega a ser pouco, que inveja que eu tenho da mae dele, queria eu deitar com eles, ops, nossa que p.......... que eu fui agora neh (é somente a verdade).Valeu pelo comentario, bjus_

**La Kariin** _- Obrigada, que bom que gostou, eu pensei que não iriam gostar, por ser mais simples e tals...... sim menina a Lily pulou a cerca. Olha com certeza eu não gostaria de saber daquela forma, mas eu odeio o Ministerio, então os colõquei como malvadões. Obrigada pelo comentario, bjus_

**Mara** - _Obrigada pela sua critica ela foi lida e compreendida._

**Duda** - _Pode aguardar pois estou conseguindo postar rapidinho... obrigada pelo comentário._

**Debbie Souz **- _Foi um grande choque, o Harry nunca para de sofrer, vc ja percebeu? Ele e o Sev são um poço enorme de desgraça._

_**Bom meninas aqui esta a fic.**_

**Depois da verdade.**

Harry mantinha a cabeça abaixada e sentia-se fora de seu próprio mundo. Sua mente não conseguia captar o restante da lembrança que ainda continuava a ser passada. Tantas perguntas rodavam em sua cabeça, tanta raiva e tantas dúvidas. A voz de Lillian começou a entrar novamente pelo seu ouvido, mesmo contra sua vontade.

- Quando você nasceu, você era tão pequeno, tão frágil, Thiago ficou maravilhado com você e eu não pude dizer a ele a verdade, por isso fiz um feitiço em você, é por isso que você é igual a ele e somente os meus olhos estão em você, eu queria que você pudesse lembrar de mim de alguma forma. Desculpe-me meu filho, eu fiz tudo que fiz por que amo você. Eu te amo Harry, por favor lembre-se disso.

O coração de Harry quase pulou fora de seu corpo tamanha a surpresa da noticia. As lágrimas desceram e o ar faltou.

- Calma Harry – Disse Dumbledore – Respire.

- Fique longe de mim

- Harry, escute...

- Não! Eu não quero escutar nada!

Por mais que não fosse culpa do diretor, por mais que não fosse culpa dele próprio, ele queria gritar com Dumbledore e com qualquer um que estava ali, queria correr o mais rápido que pudesse e se esconder no lugar mais escuro onde ele ficaria lá, junto com os ratos e as baratas, sucumbindo como um ser inexistente. Seu grito explodiu de seu peito e seu corpo bateu com força na parede. Por mais que segurasse sua cabeça com as duas mãos, ele sentia que tudo girava, que tudo rodava em sua volta. Ele iria cair.

- Meu pai é Thiago Potter! - Gritou tentando convencer a si mesmo.

Seu corpo caiu no chão duro e gelado. Tremia e arrepiava-se.

- É Thiago Potter - Repetia.

Sua visão embaçou e antes de desmaiar ele viu a silhueta de Snape o observando como se jamais o tivesse visto.

- Potter

Um homem estava bem perto dele e passava a mão com carinho em seus cabelos revoltos. Ele ouvia de longe uma voz o chamando.

- Harry

A voz começou a mudar conforme ficava mais alta.

- Harry, acorde.

Não era seu pai. Era Lupin

- Não toque em mim!

- Harry, entenda...

- Como pôde? Como pôde fazer isso? Ele era seu amigo.

- Harry por favor pare de gritar e se acalme.

- Não! Você o traiu, ERA AMIGO DELE. E você - Apontou para Snape - Você...

- Eu não era amigo do Potter - Respondeu Snape.

- Seu canalha.

Snape segurou as mãos de Harry quando o menino tentou a todo custo lhe socar, lhe bater, descontar nele a sua raiva.

- Eu não tenho culpa se seu pai deixava Lilly tão insatisfeita a ponto dela procurar outros homens para satisfazê-la.

Harry caiu novamente quando o professor o jogou longe.

- Chega - Disse Dumbledore ainda sentado em sua cadeira - Harry por favor, entendo que esteja confuso, mas precisamos terminar isso. Precisamos saber quem realmente é seu pai.

- Eu não quero saber, meu pai é um só e ele está morto.

- As coisas não são assim Harry - Explicou Dumbledore - É lei que um bruxo com suspeita tem que fazer o teste de paternidade.

- E seu eu não quiser?

- Você não tem escolha. Sinto muito Harry meu rapaz, mas é assim.

- E então o que vocês precisam? Um fio de meu cabelo, uma gota de sangue?

- Não, precisamos apenas que você guarde sua varinha na caixinha em cima da mesa e a tranque.

Harry exitou a principio, mas era Dumbledore quem estava pedindo, então ele guardou e trancou a caixinha.

- Ministro, por favor - Dumbledore indicou a caixinha e o Ministro lançou um feitiço nela - Agora Harry quero que entregue essa caixa para Lupin e depois para Severus. Eles tentarão abrir, mas somente seu pai, cujo sangue corre em suas veias, conseguirá abrir. Se ela não abrir então você é filho de Thiago Potter.

Dumbledore entregou a caixinha e Harry a pegou com as mãos trêmulas. Era bonita, negra com adornos dourados. Ele a olhou por um tempo, mas logo se dirigiu para o lupano. Lupin o olhava no fundo dos olhos e Harry viu o pedido silencioso de perdão. Perdão por algo feito a muito tempo. Ele pegou a caixinha e ainda olhando para Harry forçou a fechadura, tentou abrir, mas nada aconteceu.

Estava trancada

Não era Lupin.

Harry pegou a caixinha e entregou de qualquer jeito à Snape sem olhar para os olhos do professor. Por um momento Harry imaginou ter visto Snape tentar abrir e não conseguir, mas logo em seguida se desiludiu quando a tampinha foi aberta e a sua varinha estava brilhando ali dentro.

Snape olhava absorto para o objeto em sua mão. Não podia ser. Ele não podia ser o pai de Harry Potter, não podia, simplesmente era impossível.

Não, não era. Ele sabia que não era. Era só fazer as contas a partir do dia em que a linda mulher ruiva o convidou para sua cama em um momento sensível de sua vida.

- Severus - Chamou Dumbledore - Entregue a varinha à Harry.

Snape pegou a varinha da caixinha e foi até o menino que se encolheu em um canto da sala tentando fingir que aquilo não era verdade. O professor apontou a varinha para o menino que não olhava para ele, sua raiva era tamanha que suas mãos tremiam.

Ele pegou a varinha

Ela brilhou

Uma luz forte se levantou no ar e passou pelos corpos deles, ligando-os, unindo-os como um cordão umbilical.

- Está feito - Disse Dumbledore - A ligação entre pai e filho. Agora vocês estão unidos pela magia assim como pelo sangue.

Snape soltou imediatamente a varinha do menino e virou-se para o diretor.

- Acabou ou a festa continua?

- Continua Severus, agora que está comprovado que é você o pai de Harry, ainda temos alguns dados para resolver. Por favor sentem-se.

Harry sentou-se do lado oposto da mesa, longe de Snape, sua mente ainda estava confusa quanto a tudo que aconteceu, a tudo que descobriu. É como se ele estivesse em um mundo paralelo, um mundo diferente, um mundo só dele, onde ele possa pensar e ingerir tudo aquilo.

- Preciso que entendam - Continuou Dumbledore - Que essa noticia implica em alguns critérios importantes. A partir de hoje você Severus é o guardião legal de Harry, você é o responsável por ele, pelos atos dele, mesmo ele sendo adulto perante a lei.

" Harry, você já não tem mais ligação com Thiago Potter. Seu cofre em Gringotes será transferido para o cofre da família Snape. Suas férias serão passadas com sua nova família. Uma manchete será enviada ao Profeta Diário. E o mais importante, vocês estão ligados, qualquer dor que um sentir, o outro sentirá também. Essa é uma ligação muito forte, saibam aproveitá-la. Podem ir.

Snape foi o primeiro a levantar e sumir de vista. O ministro e seus conselheiros também se foram. No final somente Dumbledore, Harry e Lupin permaneceram na sala.

- Harry, como você está? - Perguntou Lupin exitante.

- Como acha que estou? Descobri que toda minha vida é uma mentira, que meu verdadeiro pai é uma pessoa que nem ao menos gosta de mim.

- Harry, sua vida não é uma mentira. Thiago Potter lhe amou desde que soube da gravidez de sua mãe, mesmo não sabendo que não era o pai. E quanto a Severus, peço que pense com carinho Harry, ele fez muito por você e agora fará mais ainda. Ele é seu pai Harry, tente ter um convívio bem com ele. Pode fazer isso?

- Não sei senhor

- Tente pelo menos

- Sim senhor

- Agora vamos para Hogwarts. Você precisa descansar.

Harry acompanhou Lupin e o diretor até a entrada do castelo, de lá subiu para o dormitório, estava sem fome e queria aproveitar enquanto o dormitório ainda estava vazio. Ele fechou as cortinas em volta da cama e enterrou-se nos travesseiros, socando-os, gritando, deixando o som reverberar pelas paredes nuas do quarto.

Já era manhã quando Harry pegou no sono. Ele sonhou com Lily rindo carregando-o em seus braços, ela se aproximou de uma árvore e ali no chão estava Snape sentado lendo um livro. Ele o pegou em seus braços e Harry viu que seus cabelos eram iguais aos dele.

Harry acordou suado, assustado e com frio. As cortinas de sua cama estavam abertas e entrava uma fraca luz solar pela janela onde Severus Snape se encontrava parado, olhando-o.

- O que faz aqui?

- Precisamos conversar senhor Potter.


	4. Duvidas e sensações estranhas

_**Meninas meninas, muito obrigada pelos reviews, desculpem mesmo a minha demora, estava em epoca de provas e trabalhos na facul. Mas finalmente consegui colocar mais um pequenino capitulo aqui, juro que o proximo sera maior....**_

_**algumas duvidas respondidas...... gente, minha fic foge mesmo dos livros, pelo menos um pouco, quanto ao Sev chamar o Harry de Potter, isso sera explicado nesse capitulo.**_

_**Quanto ao feitiço feito no Harry, isso sera respondido nos proximos capitulos........ blzzzzzzzz...**_

_**gente aproveitem e valeu pelos reviews Nicky Evans,Fabianadat,Mara,Rossonera,Tatytah Potter-Malfoy,la kariin,la kariin**_

_**Um grande beijao e boa semana**_

**Duvidas e sensações estranhas**

Harry levantou-se rapidamente e ficou encarando Snape que ainda permanecia parado ao lado da janela, algo estranho passava no rosto de Snape, uma sombra diferente de tudo que Harry já vira nesses anos que estudou com o mestre de poções. Algo que não combinava com ele.

- Eu não quero conversar com você – Disse Harry entre os dentes.

- Essa não é uma questão de querer ou não, é questão de precisar.

O grifinório sabia que não poderia fugir, uma hora ou outra Snape o obrigaria a ter essa conversa, teria que ouvir o que o professor tinha para falar, caso contrário Dumbledore acabaria interferindo como sempre fazia.

- Então fale logo.

Snape respirou fundo para agüentar a grosseria do menino, sabia que Harry não seria receptivo com aquela descoberta, nem mesmo ele acreditava ainda e era difícil entender o por que foi até o quarto do menino já que poderia falar com ele no dia seguinte. Muitas coisas confundiam a cabeça de Snape e brigar com Harry no momento não era uma coisa boa de se fazer.

- O senhor sabe que essa noticia é nova tanto para o senhor quanto para mim – Começou – Então diante das circunstâncias, teremos que nos acostumar com a presença um do outro. Pelas regras da ética eu não serei mais seu professor de poções, o senhor terá aulas particulares com o professor Flitwik

- Algo mais? – Perguntou Harry ferinamente incomodando-se mais pelo fato de Snape estar falando civilizadamente com ele do que com o que ele estava dizendo.

- Sim – Respondeu Snape colhendo toda a paciência que podia para continuar a falar e não sair daquele quarto – Nas férias o senhor ficará em minha mansão.

- Mas eu tenho uma casa.

- Tinha. Black não é mais seu padrinho. O pai é quem escolhe o padrinho, sendo assim Black já não é mais o seu, aquela casa não é sua. É claro que o senhor pode querer passar as férias na casa de seus tios, eles são seus parentes por parte de mãe, então é de sua escolha...

- Eu quero – Disse Harry sem nem ao menos prestar atenção ao que estava desejando para si mesmo.

- Se assim deseja.

Snape saiu do quarto deixando Harry com mais raiva ainda. Por que Snape estava agindo daquela forma com ele? Harry esperava que o professor o maltratasse, o ignorasse ou até mesmo agisse como um pai que não deseja o filho. Mas Snape estava agindo como quem não sabe como agir, não era o Snape que conhecia, era outra pessoa, era um homem vulnerável, estranho.

Harry sentou-se na cama e ficou pensando em cada palavra que Snape tinha dito e a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente era Sirius. Ele não era mais seu padrinho, mesmo que ainda o chamasse assim, ele não era nada mais que um amigo, uma pessoa que considerava demais. Já era tarde quando Harry deitou-se novamente e pegou no sono.

O dia da chegada dos alunos demorou para passar. Harry permaneceu em seu quarto tentando evitar encontrar o mestre de poções, por mais que soubesse que teria que vê-lo uma hora, iria encontrá-lo pelos corredores do castelo, ou até mesmo falar com ele em algum momento.

Rony e Hermione foram ao dormitório ver o amigo, pois não o encontraram no grande salão esperando pelo banquete. O encontraram vestido em sua cama. Não se mexia e não respondeu quando os amigos o chamaram. Hermione aproximou-se e se ajoelhou em sua frente o fazendo olhar para ela.

- O que houve Harry?

Harry demorou um pouco para conseguir falar, mas finalmente, quando sua voz saiu, ele pôde contar tudo a alguém, contar como estava se sentindo diante da noticia sem que dissessem a ele que ele tinha que se acostumar com isso, como todos os professores disseram.

- E ontem ele me informou que não terei mais aula com ele.

- Isso é lógico – Disse Hermione sentada ao lado do amigo.

- Como assim?

- O feitiço que foi feito é um feitiço muito poderoso, ele não apenas mostrou quem é seu pai, ele os ligou de uma forma única. Snape não pode lhe dar aulas pois não pode lhe dar uma bronca a não ser que seja totalmente necessário.

- E daí, era só não me dar a bronca quando eu não fizer nada.

- Exatamente. Todos pensariam que ele estava facilitando para você, fazendo com que você tire boas notas. Ele sempre foi injusto com você e se depois que souberem que ele é seu pai ele começar a te tratar diferente, isso pode dar uma grande confusão.

- Seria grandioso – Disse Rony – Pensa só, Harry não perderia mais pontos.

- É, seria, mas outro fato importante que Snape não lhe disse Harry, é que agora ele sente necessidade de ficar perto de você, vê-lo, protegê-lo.

- Aquele urubu quer ficar perto do Harry? – Perguntou Rony – Urgh

- Rony, o professor Snape é o pai de Harry, dê-lhe um pouco de respeito.

- Mas ele tem razão Hermione – Disse Harry – Se esse feitiço faz isso mesmo, ele vai ficar atrás de mim o tempo todo.

- Entenda Harry, Snape não fará isso por que quer, é uma ligação que ele não controla.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Pelo amor de Deus Harry, estamos falando da Hermione – Disse Rony – Com certeza ela viu isso em algum livro da área reservada da biblioteca.

- Exatamente e para você ver que não estou mentindo eu quero que me diga, com sinceridade, como está se sentindo no momento.

- Não sei, acho que triste e com raiva, mas é estranho, pois não sei exatamente a razão.

- Eu sei, primeiro você está assim por que está mesmo sentindo tudo isso, e segundo por que Snape está triste. Você não consegue ver essa diferença entre o seu sentimento e o dele, mas Snape consegue saber tudo que você sente e às vezes isso chega a ser uma dor muito forte, talvez até física.

Harry baixou a cabeça por um momento tentando arquivar tudo que amiga falou. Era difícil não acreditar em Hermione, era a aluna mais inteligente da escola, a primeira em todas as matérias. Mas o mais difícil era saber o significado de cada palavra. Se era verdade, Snape estava sofrendo também, pois sentia dentro de si que toda aquela tristeza não era somente sua, era dele também.

- Ele deve estar triste mesmo, triste de me ter como filho dele, triste de saber que está ligado comigo.

- Harry, não é assim.

- Como não é assim? Hermione Snape me odiou por muitos anos.

- Não diga o que não sabe Harry. Você já julgou muitas pessoas esses últimos anos e se arrependeu amargamente, não fale o que não pode saber. Você jamais esteve no corpo de Snape para saber o que há com ele para agir assim, e se não me falta a memória, você o inocentou com aquelas lembranças, você viu tudo que se passou com ele. Então não seja tão hipócrita assim.

Harry se manteve em silêncio e Rony continuava deitado na cama brincando com o pomo de ouro do amigo. Hermione acariciou seu rosto e pediu desculpas.

- Vamos para a festa, estão esperando por nós.

Desceram juntos para o grande salão. Harry permaneceu em silêncio, esse já havia se tornado seu grande amigo, e só abriu a boca para falar novamente quando estava entrando para o banquete. Sua cabeça chegou a doer com o barulho das palmas dos muitos alunos que gritavam e batiam palmas para os três. Depois de muito cumprimentar os amigos de escola os três conseguiram sentar e foi então que Harry olhou para ele.

Estava sentado em sua cadeira de sempre ao lado do diretor. Nada falava e nem ao menos tocava em sua comida. Parecia mais magro e suas olheiras estavam proeminentes. Como não vira aquilo em seu dormitório? Parecia sofrido, doente. Os olhos negros pareciam presos nos seus verdes. Mas não estavam ameaçadores como sempre, estavam vazios, assim como Harry começou a se sentir.

- Você viu que legal? – Perguntou Rony quando o amigo se sentou – O seu pôster no alto

Somente quando o amigo apontou que Harry viu uma grande foto sua acima da cabeça do diretor.

- Por que meu nome está apenas como Harry? – Estranhou o menino já que seu titulo era sempre Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu.

- Lupin me disse quando entrei no salão que seu nome mudou para Harry Thiago Snape, mas o professor Snape disse que era para chamá-lo de Harry Potter. Era assim que você gostava de ser chamado, então era assim que deveria ser o seu nome.

Harry sentiu um bolo em sua garganta quando olhou novamente para o professor que continuava com os olhos vazios petrificados nele.

Durante todo o banquete Snape não tocou em sua comida, não falou quando era chamado e não se moveu.

- Ele está realmente me irritando – Disse Harry

- Dá um tempo para ele Harry.

- Dá um tempo para o Harry também Hermione, sendo pai ou não, Snape é irritante.

Hermione ficou no salão aproveitando a festa e os meninos subiram conversando sobre as férias curtas que tiveram. Muito depois Hermione subiu para seu dormitório esperando encontrá-los acordados, mas os dois já roncavam em suas devidas camas.


	5. Uma escolha errada

**Meninas obrigada pelos reviews, especialmente Thamy88, Nick Evans e Fabianadat. **

**Gente desculpe por não ter colocado a atualização aqui antes, é que época de prova é F#$ sabe como é. E eu estou sem pc, então estou aqui colocando no meu curso de ingles.**

**Bom aqui estão dois capítulos, espero que gostem deles.**

**Bjão para vcs meninas e bom final de semana**

**Capítulo 5 - Uma escolha errada**

As aulas passaram e Harry não vira Snape uma única vez. O professor não comia mais no salão e não rondava mais os corredores a noite, e Harry só sabia disso por sair todas as noites depois do horário. Hermione dizia que ele queria ver o professor, mas o menino negava e dizia que apenas estava sofrendo de insônia. Mas apesar de não vê-lo, Harry sabia que ele estava na escola, pois Rony chegava sempre reclamando do professor depois das aulas de poções.

Harry sentiu as estações passarem e o verão ir embora sem ver o professor, por algum motivo ele não estava gostando disso e se incomodava toda vez que entrava no salão principal e via sua cadeira vazia, mas negava aos amigos que sentia isso pelo seu professor, agora pai.

Mas a cabeça de Harry fora ocupada pelos jogos de quadribol que se aproximavam. Ele treinava incansavelmente para vencer e mais uma vez ganhar a taça de quadribol. Em um dia de extremo treino de baixo de uma violenta chuva, Harry tentava achar o pomo de ouro quando viu um vulto negro na orla da floresta.

Harry ficou vendo Snape parado ao lado de uma grande árvore, estava totalmente molhado e seus olhos não desgrudavam dos verdes de Harry. Ele tinha uma expressão sofrida e angustiada e parecia doente. Era a primeira vez que via Snape depois que ele apareceu em seu quarto no primeiro dia de aula e apesar da grande vontade de descer e ir em direção à ele, Harry voou para o outro lado quando uma luz dourada passou do seu lado.

Depois de mais uma hora treinando no frio, chuva e vento forte, eles pararam e foram em direção ao vestiário.

- O que foi Harry? – Perguntou Gina quando o namorado parou bruscamente e ficou olhando para a floresta.

- Nada, eu quero ver uma coisa

- Que coisa

- Não sei, te vejo mais tarde tudo bem?

- Está bem – Disse Gina desconfiada dando um beijo rápido em Harry e correndo para o vestiário.

Harry deixou a vassoura onde estava e caminhou lentamente para a floresta, o chão estava escorregadio e a chuva caia forte em sua cabeça, mas ele não ligou para a água ou para os raios que nasciam do céu negro, o único negro que ele queria ver era o dos olhos de Snape. Olhos que não estavam mais ali. Harry entrou na floresta procurando por aquele vulto e não o achou. Sentiu raiva de Snape, muita raiva.

Seu coração pulava dentro de seu peito, era uma dor cruel que o assolava que o deixava solitário. Correu de volta para o castelo e sem trocar de roupa foi para o dormitório onde se jogou e fechou as cortinas, queria ficar sozinho, queria odiar Snape com todas as suas forças por não estar naquela floresta quando finalmente foi atrás dele, queria negar novamente aquele sentimento.

Snape não era mais seu professor, não participava dos banquetes, não aparecia mais, nem ao menos falava com ele, afastou-se, sumiu assim como o outono que dava espaço para o inverno e os preparativos de Natal.

- Você vai passar o Natal com os Dursley?! – Exclamou Hermione

- Sim – Respondeu Harry com nenhum ânimo aparente.

Sua decisão fora tomada na noite anterior enquanto tentava segurar as suas lágrimas. Convencera-se de que se Snape não o queria ao ponto de não querer vê-lo, ele também iria negá-lo.

- Mas Harry, o professor Snape te mandou uma carta dizendo que se quisesse poderia passar o Natal com ele.

- Convite por obrigação Hermione, eu não quero ser um estorvo para o Snape, eu não sou o filho que ele queria ter, ele não queria ter filho, muito menos eu. Não farei isso comigo mesmo.

- Harry...

- Não Hermione, chega.

Ele saiu do salão principal e foi para a biblioteca, único lugar que poderia ficar sozinho e pensar sem que o perguntasse o que tinha. Mas até mesmo a biblioteca era ruim para ele, ele queria estar longe de Hogwarts, longe de tudo. Faltava apenas uma semana e ele estaria indo para a casa de seus tios, para um Natal nada feliz, nada interessante. A noite chegou logo e Harry adormeceu sonhando com Snape e um gorro de papai Noel.

Harry se dirigiu ao portão principal com sua mochila nas costas e o malão pronto. Seus amigos o esperavam do lado de fora e sorriam como se a felicidade estivesse no ar, mas Harry não conseguia senti-la, não conseguia vê-la ou tê-la. Deixou o seu malão onde os elfos pegavam para levar ao trem e olhou para o castelo, mais precisamente para a entrada principal onde estavam os professores dando feliz natal para os alunos que só voltariam duas semanas depois, todos eles acenavam a mão,menos um, o unico professor que não estava ali, Snape.

A viajem foi tranquila e sem nenhuma novidade, Harry dormiu a maior parte pois não aguentava mais ver Rony e Hermione se beijando como se não fossem mais se ver. Para sua sorte antes de chegar a estação King's Cross Luna e Neville entraram em sua cabine e acabaram com a seção romance de seus colegas. Algumas risadas foram dadas quando estavam descendo do trem e Neville perdeu novamente seu sapo velho, mas todo e qualquer pingo de felicidade acabou-se ao avistar o carro do Tio Valter estacionado.

- Eu ainda não entendi por que você vai para lá - Disse Hermione ao seu lado

- Porque é lá que eu devo estar.

- Ah Harry, como eu queria que você não fosse tão cabeça dura como é sabia. Bom vou indo, minha mãe e meu pai estão me esperando. Até mais.

- Até.

- Tchau Harry - Disse Rony indo em direção a familia Weasley - Qualquer coisa me fala, nós iremos te buscar.

- Tudo bem

Harry ficou vendo os amigos se distanciarem e imaginou se estaria fazendo a escolha certa, se realmente não estaria deixando de passar um bom natal ao lado de Snape.

- Não - Disse a si mesmo - O meu lugar é aqui com os Dursley.

Dizendo isso ele foi em direção aos tios que não tentavam esconder a infelicidade de tê-lo em casa em uma data festiva como aquela.

- Entra logo muleque, tenho que ir fazer compras e preciso deixá-lo em casa. E cala a boca dessa ave maldita.

- Sim senhor - Disse desanimado. Iria ser um Natal muito ruim.


	6. Um Natal desastroso

**Capítulo 6 - Um Natal desatroso**

Da janela de seu quarto era possível ver a rua dos Alfeneiros. Seus tios estavam felizes de terem voltado para sua casa após o Lord Voldemort ser morto, mas era visivel sua infelicidade pela presença de seu unico sobrinho. O menino não saiu de casa desde o dia em que chegou, não por que os Dursley o prendiam, eles não faziam mais isso, e sim porque queria ficar isolado, sozinho, sem ver ninguem, sem receber visitas, apenas sozinho. Ficava pensando em como o mundo era injusto com ele, em como tudo na vida dele era uma surpresa e uma mentira.

Os dias passaram e Harry continuava em seu quarto, saindo apenas para ir ao banheiro e comer. A convivência com seus tios não estava melhor, muito pelo contrário, parecia ter piorado mais, mesmo Harry não os vendo, mesmo não falando com eles, mesmo não os vendo. Parecia que somente a presença dele naquela casa era o suficiente para acabar com qualquer Natal da familia. Aquela noite já era a quarta consecultiva que Harry se deitava para dormir e sonhava com aquilo que jamais teve, uma familia, e mais uma vez ele via Snape.

Harry acordou atordoado depois de sonhar mais uma vez com o professor de poções e ficou sentado em sua cama somente revisando o sonho estranho. Vira Snape em pé ao lado de sua cama ao acordar, ele estava com suas vestes de sempre, mas trazia na cabeça um gorrinho vermelho e em suas mãos estava um embrulho pequeno que ele deu. Em seu coração Harry queria ter acordado com Snape ao seu lado, mas era dificil adimitir isso para si mesmo.

Foi nesse dia frio de sonhos estranhos que tudo aconteceu. Harry estava em seu quarto lendo um livro que Hermione lhe dera, estava tentando afastar seus pensamentos de Snape quando Duda entrou em casa. Harry até mesmo levou um susto, pois Duda sumira a tres dias e seus tios estavam desesperado atrás do filho querido, mas Harry sabia muito bem onde Duda estava.

Os gritos começaram e Harry foi até o alto da escada. Ali avistou sua tia no batente da porta da cozinha e Duda na porta de entrada. Quem o visse agora não acreditarai que aquele menino era Duda Dursley. O menino gordinho, mimado e chato agora transformara-se em um menino magricela e com aparencia de doente. Duda acabou caindo no mundo das drogas junto com a sua gangue e junto com eles definhou nas ruas. Por vezes voltava para casa pedindo dinheiro para mãe, que dava pedindo que ele ficasse, mas Duda sempre ia embora e aparecia dias depois com mais uma divida para pagar, como hoje.

- Dudinha pare com isso - Disse Tia Petúnia apavorada - Guarde isso Dudinha.

Somente agora Harry percebera que Duda não estava somente pedindo dinheiro como antes, ele apontava uma arma para a própria mãe e mandava que ela lhe desse o dinheiro. Mas Tia Petúnia não tinha dinheiro, Tio Valter sempre carregava todo o dinheiro de casa para caso Duda entrasse não pudesse pegá-lo. Harry sabia que essa não era uma crise besta de seu primo, hoje ele passara dos limites, hoje ele estava desesperado.

- Largue essa arma Duda - Disse Harry postando-se entre Duda e tia Petúnia com a varinha erguida.

- Fique longe seu anormal.

- Duda largue isso agora.

- Me faça largar. Eu preciso desse dinheiro mãe. Eu preciso pagá-lo, ele vai me matar. ME DÁ O DINHEIRO MÃE.

- Duda saia daqui agora! - Mandou Harry

Harry viu a veia da tempora de Duda praticamente estourar e seu dedo esqueletico destravar a arma e apontá-la para ele. Harry tentou detê-lo com um feitiço estuporante, mas a bala foi mais rápida, atravessou-lhe a carne. Ele caiu e o sangue sujou o chão onde Petúnia chorava petrificada de choque por seu filho amado atirar na própria cabeça depois de tentar matar o primo.

Harry sentiu o sangue molhar sua mão e fechou os olhos. Ele não estava com medo, pois sentia por dentro que tudo acabaria bem e sem sua mente ele visualizou o unico lugar onde queria estar agora, e sem saber como ele foi até lá.

- Mestre! Mestre!

Alguém gritava perto dele e limpava seu rosto com suas maozinhas pequenas. Mas a agua da chuva caia constantemente em sua face fazendo-o sentir dor e desejar estar em sua cama dormindo.

- Mestre!

A pessoa gritou de novo, mas Harry mal conseguia ouvir agora, tudo era apenas um zumbido e borrões. Harry conseguiu ver um rosto magrinho na sua frente, mas logo não viu nada e apenas se deixou levar por dois braços que o carregava para um lugar seco, quente e iluminado. Ele abriu os olhos e um borrão negro estava diante de si, mas logo a dor em seu corpo fora insuportável demais para aguentar e ele se deixou levar para o inconsciente.


	7. A fuga de Harry

**_Meninas que saudades de vcs, que louca vontade minha de postar essa fic.... mas eu estava muito muito ocupada....mas calma.... não briguem comigo pois eu, para me redimir, vou postar dois capitulos... olha que legal e estou caprixando hein!!!!!_**

**_bom aqui vão meus agradecimentos para vcs pois eu amo seus reviews... vivo vendo meu e-mail pensando se tem review. Fico triste quando não tem e muito feliz quando vejo ao menos uma palavra.... adoro._**

Thamy88**_ - Na verdade a minha intenção eh justamente deixa-la curiosa pois assim eh mais gostoso.... mas calma ja estou postando .... e ta muito legal.... valeu pelo comentario e espero ver outro seu hein!!!! bjusss_**

La kariin **_- Ai ai La... nem te conto quem salvou o Harry... bom vc vai saber nesse capitulo........ que bom que gostou.... nossa o Duda foi complicado de pensar o que eu faria com ele, sabia que deveria faze-lo brigar com o Harry, mas tinha que ser um coisa muito chocante........ que bom que gostoui..... espero ver outro review seu.... aproveite os dois capiulo ... bjusss_**

Fabianadat**_ - Pois eh Fabi.... o Duda viciado mesmo... drogadao.... mas eh que eu, apesar de difici escrever isso para ele, achei que ficarei perfeito por que ele eh o menino mimado que tem de tudo... nada melhor que ficar viciado.... Oh meu deus eu baliei o Harry.. mas foi por uma boa causa... eu jurop... Calma... o sev vai ajuda-lo sim... na verdade o sev vai mostrar um lado dele totalmente diferente pois agora o Harry esta com ele e esta machucado... isso mexe com ele.... bjus_**

Debie Souz**_ - Pois eh, vc sai e eu faço isso com o pobre do Harry...... o Gorro, menina esse gorro vai dar historia... mas isso eh mais pra frente... aproveite o capitulo... quero ver mais reviews seus e bjus_**

Tatytah Van Phailaxies Potter**_ - Mas eh claro que eu posto mais..... sempre postarei.... valeu pelo comentario... bjus_**

Senhora Severus Snape**_ - Acredite, eu nao terminei essa fic.....Eh que ainda não tenho muito tempo disponivel, mas faço o possivel para dar a vcs o mais breve possivel os meus capitulos e terminar com essa angustia........ ela ja esta quase terminando e ei... vc leu minha outras fics, nossa fiquei lisongeada... valeu mesmo.... bjus_**

**Capítulo 7 - A fuga de Harry**

Sua garganta queimava de dor de tão seca que estava, era difícil engolir a saliva que somente agora começava a se acumular. Harry tentou se mexer e sentiu dor em cada parte minúscula de seu corpo, parecia ter caído de um lugar alto demais e se espatifado no chão. Pareciam facas abrindo sua pele. Seus olhos verdes estavam fechados e suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais, difíceis de abrir.

- Beba isso – Ele ouviu alguém falar antes de sentir uma mão em sua nuca o ajudando a erguer a cabeça e deixar que o liquido quente entrasse em seu corpo – Agora descanse

Ele não tinha forças para protestar e novamente o mundo real foi embora.

Um fraco raio de sol entrava pela janela quando Harry acordou. Seus olhos estavam pesados e sua cabeça dolorida demais. Mais uma vez tentou levantar, mas pequenas mãos o impediram.

- Deite-se. O senhor tem que descansar mestrezinho, precisa ficar deitado.

As mãos eram pequeninas e magras, mas tinha uma grande força que o impediam de se mexer. Um desespero foi tomando conta do corpo de Harry. Ele não conseguia visualizar tudo à sua frente, eram apenas borrões, imagens distorcidas e por isso não conseguia ver quem o segurava.

- Não! – Protestou – Me largue.

- Mestrezinho, precisa ficar deitado, o senhor ainda está machucado.

Harry não conseguia visualizar a figura que o segurava, mas sabia que era um elfo, pois suas mãos era finas e pequenas demais para um humano e seu jeito de falar eram quase iguais as de Dobby.

- Por favor senhor.

- Me solte – Disse Harry empurrando-o bruscamente e se levantando.

A dor era insuportável e seus olhos não conseguiam focalizar nada que estava à sua frente, mesmo assim Harry foi em direção ao que parecia ser a porta pela luz que entrava. Suas mãos estavam esticadas a frente para que não topasse de cara com algo que o machucaria. Devagar e com medo ele tateou as paredes e desceu uma escada que encontrara no caminho. Foi difícil encontrar a saída, mas logo Harry estava sentindo o ar frio da noite e sentindo as gotas da chuva em seu rosto. Seu corpo doía mais e sua mente gritava que ele não sabia onde estava e que se perderia, mas o medo era devastador, o medo de estar nas mãos de comensais da morte.

Ele deu um passo para a noite sentindo suas roupas ficarem molhadas, mas o liquido que encharcava sua mão não era o liquido fino da chuva, era o grosso e espesso do sangue vermelho que saia de sua corpo dolorido. Ele cambaleou e caiu em cima do tapete de entrada. Com muita dificuldade ele se levantou e jogou-se em direção ao ar fresco da chuva. Os trovões caiam com força e a água batia nos vidros das janelas como se fossem quebrá-las, mas Harry parecia não ouvir nada, ele apenas corria como se fugisse das galopadas de um cavalo negro. Cavalo que o seguia como uma sombra.

O portão se abriu e no segundo seguinte ele estava caído no chão lamacento e o cavalo negro se aproximava, era lindo, vinha pisando firme e sua crina brilhava na luz do luar. Harry tentou chamá-lo, mas o cavalo parou sobre ele e foi então que ele viu que não era um cavalo e sim um homem.

- Será que tem sempre que ser irresponsável Potter?

Snape rosnava enquanto arrumava o menino em seus braços e o levava para dentro. Harry ainda não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e nem quem o estava carregando, parecia ser parte de um sonho que estava tendo enquanto dormia em seu dormitório, mas por algum motivo estranho ele se sentiu confortável nos braços do homem e se aconchegou deixando seu rosto escondido na curva do pescoço dele enquanto sentia os cheirosos cabelos do homem em suas bochechas. Não estava mais doendo apesar de ainda sentir o sangue sair de seu corpo e sujar suas mãos.

- Lyni – Chamou Snape e o elfo apareceu ao seu lado – Pegue minha maleta no quarto. Rápido.

- Sim mestre – Disse a elfa e saiu correndo escada acima.

Harry gemeu um pouco em seus braços se apertando mais contra o corpo de Snape.

- Droga, Lyni! Rápido.

Snape levou Harry para um quarto na parte térrea da mansão e o deitou na grande cama. O menino tremia. Lyni apareceu com a maleta e o ajudou a tirar a roupa de Harry.

- Ele está entrando em choque.

- Agüente mestrezinho – Pediu a elfa enxugando sua testa que suava frio.

Snape recitava um encantamento no ferimento aberto que continuava a sangrar.

- Segure a mão dele. Precisarei fechar o ferimento e isso pode doer muito.

- Mas e o senhor, mestre?

- Eu ficarei bem.

Snape respondeu á elfa sem ter plena certeza do que aconteceria com ele mesmo. O feitiço selado entre ele e Harry era muito poderoso e qualquer dor física que Harry sentir ele sentirá também, isso quer dizer que ele também sentirá a dor de ter um ferimento fechado. Mas precisava aguentar, agüentar por ele, por Harry.

- Segure bem firme a mão dele – Repetiu.

Lyni não se importou de ter os ossos da mão quase esmagados pelo aperto do menino que gritava ao sentir sua pele ser costurada por Snape.

- Mantenha-o acordado – Disse Snape sentindo como se a agulha que fechava o ferimento de Harry estivesse entrando em seu corpo.

- Sim mestre Snape. Mestrezinho, já vai passar, o senhor ficará bom logo.

- Pronto. Agora faça-o beber essa poção em cima da escrivaninha, eu vou lavar minhas mãos.

- Sim mestre Snape.

Snape foi até o banheiro e deixou a água levar o sangue de suas mãos. Lavou o rosto e esperou a dor começar a sumir de seu abdômen. Era horrível sentir o que ele sentia.

- Garoto estúpido – Xingou pensando no que poderia ter acontecido a ele se não fosse socorrido a tempo.

Depois de um tempo se olhando no espelho Snape percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração e a soltou sentindo um peso sair de suas costas.

Quando voltou ao quarto o menino já estava dormindo e a elfa o cobria.

- O mestrezinho dormiu rápido senhor.

- Que bom. Pode ir descansar Lyni, vou ficar aqui.

- Não se preocupe com Lyni senhor, Lyni está descansada, mas o mestre precisa dormir, faz três dias que está acordado e hoje o senhor fez muito esforço cuidando do mestrezinho, precisa descansar.

Snape estava tão cansado, esgotado e dolorido que não havia reparado que fora levado para seu quarto e que Lyni já retirava sua roupa e arrumava sua cama.

- Deite-se mestre e durma.

Snape repousou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos tentando relaxar no conforto de sua cama, mas algo o incomodava, não o deixava dormir, algo que ele não comentara com ninguém.

- Lyni.

- Sim mestre – Disse a elfa ao seu lado ajeitando seus travesseiros e o cobrindo.

- Como fui me meter nisso?

- O mestre ganhou um lindo presente, meu senhor. O mestrezinho lhe fará feliz e conseguirá fazê-lo sorrir como antes – Desejou a elfa, mas Snape já dormia tranquilamente.


	8. Descobrindo Snape

**Capítulo 8**

Alguns dias se passaram quando finalmente Harry acordou. Desta vez ele foi mais cuidadoso e se levantou devagar sentando-se na confortável cama. Seu abdômen ainda doía, mas a dor era mais leve, parecida como uma fina camada de ardência.

- Olá

- Dobby? – Perguntou Harry se assustando ao ver um elfo ao seu lado.

- Não mestrezinho. Sou Lyni, elfa domestica da família – Disse Lyni colocando os óculos de Harry em seu rosto para que o menino pudesse vê-la melhor e perceber a grande diferença entre ela e Dobby. – O senhor nos deu um grande susto quando quis fugir.

- Oh, eu.... – Harry parecia muito atrapalhado ao pedir desculpas enquanto tentava lembrar-se de tudo que havia acontecido – Desculpe por te empurrar

- Não se preocupe mestrezinho. O importante é que o senhor esteja bem.

- Estou me sentindo bem melhor. Obrigado – Sorriu fraco – Onde estou?

- Na mansão Snape senhor.

- Mansão Snape? Eu estou na casa do professor Snape?

- Sim mestrezinho. Mestre Snape é um grande professor, ficou muito preocupado com o senhor

- Onde ele está?

- Ali – Apontou para o que Harry pensara ser um cobertor estendido em um sofá definitivamente menor que ele – Está tentando descansar. Ficou acordado à noite inteira cuidando do senhor. Mais uma vez tive que obrigá-lo a descansar, se eu não fizesse isso ele ainda estaria acordado.

- A quanto tempo estou aqui? – Perguntou ainda observando Snape no pequenino sofá.

- Duas semanas senhor

- Tudo isso!

- Fale baixo mestrezinho, vai acordar o mestre Snape.

- Por que simplesmente não me deixaram em ST'Mungus? Pouparia trabalho.

- Mestre Snape jamais negaria ajuda a alguém e o senhor apareceu aqui muito machucado. O senhor agora é filho de meu mestre e ele jamais deixaria o senhor nas mãos dos incompetentes daquele lugar. Foi o que disse quando Lyni sugeriu isso. "É um Snape Lyni, mesmo que ele não queira, ele é meu filho, não posso deixar que ele corra esse risco" Desde então mestre Snape cuida do senhor. Mas também tem o motivo de que ele sente tudo que o senhor sente, então ele tinha medo do que os medibruxos fariam com o senhor. Lyni tem que confessar que sentiu muito medo quando mestre Snape sentiu uma dor muito forte no abdômen. – Deu uma parada permitindo que Harry respirasse um pouco – O senhor está bem aqui mestrezinho, mestre Snape cuida do senhor.

- Mas nada disso é típico do Snape.

- O senhor dirá que muitas coisas não são típicas de meu mestre, mas é exatamente isso que ele é, ele é o que o senhor não vê.

Harry sentiu uma dor forte no fundo da garganta que nada tinha a ver com seu ferimento. Era uma dor de vergonha.

Duas semanas.

Lembrava-se vagamente dos braços dele lhe carregando, tirando-o da chuva. Cuidando dele. Sua voz preocupada, sua mão medindo sua temperatura. Duas semanas sendo cuidado por ele, tratado por ele somente porque ele achava que os medibruxos do ST'Mungus não o cuidariam bem.

" Ele é o que o senhor não vê"

Lyni agora cobria Snape que se encolhia de frio.

- Por que ele não foi para o quarto dele?

- Mestre Snape ficou acordado a maioria dos dias e noites, durmiu pouco. Ficou com medo do senhor acordar com dor e ele não estar aqui. Por isso ele não sai de perto de sua cama.

- Isso é estranho.

- O que é estranho mestrezinho? – Perguntou Lyni ajudando-o a se levantar e ir até o banheiro.

- Eu nunca tive alguém que cuidasse de mim e agora receber esse tipo de atenção de Snape é simplesmente surreal.

- Tente entender Snape também não tinha ninguém para cuidar dele, ninguém para protegê-lo e cuidar dele. Lyni tentou fazer o possível para fazê-lo feliz. Agora ele não quer tratá-lo como o pai dele o tratou. Ele quer ser um bom pai, mestre Snape é muito bom mestrezinho.

- Eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar com essa coisa de pai – Confessou – Você o conhece bem.

A elfa que tinha orelhas em pé e uma aparência velha, mas não estragada, bem conservada e bonita sorriu-lhe com os grande olhos verdes. Parecia diferente dos outros elfos que Harry conhecia, ela era cuidada, sem marcas de castigos e parecia feliz em servir aquela família. Vestia uma veste incrivelmente branca, diferente dos trapos velhos que havia visto em outros elfos.

- Conheço mestre Snape desde que nasceu. Fui eu quem ajudou a senhora Snape a fazer o parto. Eu o vi crescer, cuidei dele o máximo que pude, mas mestre Thobias não permitia que eu o visse por isso mestrezinho Snape fugia para meu armário onde eu o abraçava e fazia carinho em seus cabelos até ele dormir.

" Mestre Snape passou por muitos sofrimentos. Muitas vezes ficou de cama machucado quando aquele que não deve ser nomeado o convocava para uma reunião, e ele teve somente Lyni para cuidar dele. Fiz um juramento mestrezinho. Jurei para a senhora Snape, antes dela sucumbir nas mãos do senhor Thobias, que eu cuidaria de mestre Snape, que estaria sempre ao lado dele e não deixaria que ele caísse na escuridão do mal que o cercava. Jamais quebrei minha palavra."

" Mas agora mestre Snape tem o senhor, e talvez o senhor consiga trazer a felicidade dele de volta. Lyni espera por isso a muito tempo"

Quando a elfa terminou de falar Harry já estava de roupa trocada. Ele ficou de pé ao lado da lareira enquanto Lyni pegava o cobertor que Snape havia jogado no chão enquanto se mexia no minúsculo sofá. Ele agora estava de barriga para cima e Harry conseguia ver o seu rosto. Parecia realmente muito cansado. Tinha olheiras enormes e negras em seus olhos e as feições, mesmo dormindo, eram duras e cansadas. Ele estava péssimo.

- Tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar mestrezinho.

Harry andou devagar até a sala de estar onde Lyni o ajudou a se sentar em uma das cadeiras e foi destrancar a porta em frente.

- Sabe que dia é hoje?

- Não

- Hoje é um dia que a muito tempo não vejo ter nessa casa – Disse Lyni sorrindo como se abrir aquela sala fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

A porta dava acesso a uma grande sala com uma mesa oval no meio, uma lareira ao canto e uma enorme árvore de natal enfeitada com luzes coloridas e anjinhos que batiam duas asas. Ele andou devagar até a árvore e tocou em um dos anjos que riu e bateu suas asas novamente. Harry amava árvores de natal, mas jamais pôde sequer chegar perto da dos tios, e chegou um dia a sonhar com um presente embaixo dela.

Ele foi até a lareira em frente onde Lyni estava parada e viu que haviam ali três meias vermelhas. A maior tinha o nome de Snape escrito em sua caligrafia fininha, a menorzinha tinha o nome da elfa escrito em uma letra garranchada. Prova de que Snape realmente considerava Lyni, que gostava mesmo da pequenina elfa, dificilmente um dono dá a o elfo um presente como esse.

Finalmente ele foi para a ultima, uma meia de tamanho médio que não havia nada escrito. Em sua cabeça ele tentava imaginar por que aquela meia era a única que não tinha nada escrito. Como se lendo sua mente a pequena elfa respondeu sua pergunta.

- Essa é a do senhor. Tem uma pena especial dentro da meia para que o senhor possa escrever seu nome.

- Quem...

- Mestre Snape. Ele não confessará, mas está feliz de ter o senhor aqui.

A dor em sua garganta só aumentou a cada palavra da elfa.

- Mestrzinho, são para o senhor – Disse Lyni mostrando os presentes embaixo da árvore – São de seus amigos.

Harry nunca havia ganho tantos presentes assim. Todos os seus amigos haviam lhe dado mandando algo. Hermione, Rony, Hagrid, Sr e Sra Weasley, Dumbledore, até os professores lhe enviaram algo, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hoot e Snape.

- Ele me deu um presente?

- Não foi fácil escolher. Mestre Snape não sabe muita coisa do senhor.

Harry abriu a grande caixa vermelha e dentro havia uma miniatura de Hogwarts com os meninos detalhes , inclusive o campo de quadribol com bonecos se movimentando, mostrando seu primeiro jogo como apanhador da grifinória.

- É linda – Disse maravilhado.

Na porta de entrada havia um pergaminho com a escrita fina e inclinada de Snape.

"_Ouvi dizer um dia que Hogwarts era seu lar. Agora seu lar irá contigo para onde for"_

_SS_


	9. A verdade atras das palavras

**_Meninas, desculpem a demora de vir postar, mas demorei muito para conseguir refazer esse capitulo e deixá-lo emocionante como eu_ _queria deixar. E tambem por causa da facul que graças a Deus esta terminando mais um ano._**

**_Não vou fazer os agradecimentos para cada uma como sempre faço, por falta de tempo. Mas agradeço a todas por eles, li e amei cada um e todos juntos. Sempre me dão mais força para continuar escrevendo._**

**_Esse capitulo é grande e foi o unico que escrevi com afinco, sempre lendo e relendo, quis mostrar realmente o amor entre esses dois e como eles não se acostumam com isso._**

**_Logo logo eu posto o final..._**

**_obrigada meninas_**

**_adoro-as_**

**_bjão e caso não post antes do Natal e do Ano Novo, que vcs tenham otimas festas e que sejam muito felizes, que papai noel traga muitos presentes e alegria. Muita prosperidade._**

**Capítulo 9 - A verdade atrás das palavras**

Quando Snape acordou a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para a cama. Vazia e arrumada.

- Lyni!

- Sim mestre – Respondeu a elfa aparecendo em sua frente

- Onde está o Potter?

- O mestrezinho está tomando café na cozinha senhor – Informou entregando um robe para Snape – Está frio senhor.

- Obrigado

- Quer que prepare seu banho senhor?

- Sim, mas primeiro vou ver como está o menino

Apesar de cansado Snape andava rápido, queria muito ver o menino, ter garantia de que ele realmente estava bem, ver com seus próprios olhos. Passou pela sala de estar e caminhava-se para a cozinha quando um pequenino detalhe lhe chamou a atenção. Ele voltou alguns passos e foi ate a lareira onde parou alguns segundos admirando a terceira meia vermelha recém pendurada. Seus dedos contornaram a caligrafia feia que escrevia o nome Harry de dourado. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios e um bem estar instalou-se em seu coração, um bem estar a muito não vivido e há muito esquecido.

- Senhor Potter? – Chamou entrando na cozinha e encostando-se no batente da porta

- Sim? – Respondeu Harry que estava sentado admirando sua mini Hogwarts

- Vejo que já melhorou.

- Sim, um pouco – Disse com a cabeça baixa empurrando o prato com cereal para o lado.

- Certo – Disse Snape achando aquele momento muito estranho, era diferente cuidar dele enquanto estava acordado. Sentia-se mais confortavel quando o menino estava inconsciente – Preciso ver seus ferimentos. Deite-se no sofá e tire a camisa.

Harry foi até o sofá e retirou a sentou-se ao seu lado e o ajudou a se deitar sem que fizesse muito esforço. Seu peito estava vermelho ainda como se alguem o tivesse golpeado, mas não havia mais o ferimento, continuou passando sua mão pelo abdômen dele verificando cada centimetro daquele corpo em busca de um unico local que pudesse causar dor ou ainda não estar curado. Harry não olhou para ele. O toque dele era leve e sua expressão concentrada, chegava a ser encomodo o modo como ele parecia estar mexendo em uma de suas poções, uma poção muito rara que precisava de muita atenção. Não estava acostumado a isso, esse carinho e cuidado eram estranhos e desconhecidos para ele, pareciam algo proibido, algo que ele não deveria ter. Enquanto pensava nos anos que passara com os Dursley e nas diversas vezes em que machucara-se e nem mesmo uma fração de preocupação passava pelos olhos de seus tios, seu corpo endureceu como se aquele pensamento fosse dolorido, o que não deixava de ser.

- Está doendo? – Perguntou Snape sentindo o corpo rígido de Harry.

- Não - Respondeu após alguns segundos soltando o ar que havia prendido e afastando seus tios de sua cabeça.

- Isso é um bom sinal. Quer dizer que está cicatrizando. Não é fácil curar um ferimento como o do senhor. Precisará ser cauteloso e não fazer esforço.

- Está bem.

- Tem uma poção na escrivaninha do quarto onde estava, tome-a.

- Tudo bem. Eu... o que houve comigo? – Perguntou encabulado.

- Parece que seu querido primo estava fora de si e atirou contra o senhor. Mas para sorte da raça humana ele se liquidou depois.

- Não fale assim - Reclamou sem saber o porque de uma raiva incomum aparecer em seu peito.

- Como quer que eu fale?

- Você não sabe de nada da minha vida, nem de meus parentes. Não sabe o que eles passavam.

Harry levantou-se e colocou a camiseta de qualquer forma. Por algum motivo queria brigar com Snape, queria causar dor a ele, talvez por não o ter tido durante sua infancia, talvez por ele não ter dado essa atenção antes, por jamais ter podia abraça-lo depois de apanhar de seu primo, talvez porque se ele estivesse com Snape desde que nasceu ele não teria apanhado do primo, nem morado com seus tios. Queria culpa-lo por não ter estado com ele mesmo sabendo que não era possivel, a verdade veio aos dois ao mesmo tempo, muitos anos depois, ainda assim a raiva o fez culpá-lo

- Eu sei pelo que eu estou passando desde que chegou aqui.

- Se sou um estorvo então me leve embora.

Snape não piscava enquanto olhava incrédulo para o menino. Era incrivel como a cabeça de Potter era idiota o bastante para não reparar na forma como Snape pronunciara cada palavra. Ele não entendera o significado da frase de Snape, não conseguiu ver que Snape sofreu todos esses dias em que ele estava inconsciente, que ele chorou por não poder evitar aquilo, que desejou poder matar quem fez isso a abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas a fechou percebendo que não havia o que falar, tudo que sentia estivera guardado em seu interior e ali permaneciria durante anos se possivel. Ele jamais iria contra a vontade dele e a vontade dele era ir embora, não poderia contestar ou obrigá-lo a ficar, ainda que fosse sua maior vontade.

- Se assim deseja. Arrume-se. - Disse surpreendendo-se ao perceber quando dizer aquelas palavras doeu

Harry achou por um segundo que ele faria algo. Gritaria, brigaria, o mandaria ficar em seu quarto, exigiria que ele ficasse pois era seu por direito, mas ele não fez. Ele subiu em silencio para seu quarto e deixou Harry na sala sozinho com seus pensamentos confusos. Não podia fazer mais nada, era assim que deveria ser. Balançou-se no mesmo lugar mexendo compulsivamente as mãos até que foi trocar de roupa. Quando voltou para a sala Snape ja estava vestido com um terno negro e o esperava na frente da porta. Ele não se virou quando falou com ele.

- Vamos

O dia estava claro e um rastro de sol brilhava entre as nuvens carregadas no ceu. Harry seguiu Snape até o carro que ele mantinha em sua propriedade. Perguntou-se por que usar um carro se eram bruxos, mas era obvio que Snape teria que passar em lugares em que haviam muitos trouxas e ele deveria manter o sigilo sobre sua identidade bruxa. O carro era bonito e Harry o adimiraria em qualquer outro dia, mas nesse dia ele queria arranha-lo, pois ele o levaria para casa de seus tios, para seu inferno pessoal. Abriu a porta do passageiro e antes de entrar olhou para a bela mansão sentindo uma sensação igual a de quando terminava o ano letivo em Hogwarts.

A sensação era de abandonar seu lar.

A viagem era longa, mas parecia que Snape queria que demorasse mais. Passava por ruas e ruas que davam muitas voltas. Suas mãos agarravam o volante com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficavam brancos e pareciam que iam rasgar a pele. Teve que abaixar o vidro e deixar o vento gelado da futura tempestade cortar seu rosto, talvez assim ele tivesse uma amenizada em sua dor interna. Era cruel estar sentado ao lado dele e saber que o estava levando para um lugar que não teria acesso depois, não se ele negasse. Era tudo Harry, se ele pedisse Snape daria meia volta e volta para sua mansão, mas ele não pedia, ele não abria sua boca para dirigir-se a ele. Aquele havia sido a primeira vez que Snape começara a ver um sentido em sua vida, a ligação com Harry o fez amá-lo e amor era um sentimento que a muito tempo ele desistira de tentar sentir, de procurar nos outros. Seus pensamentos eram conflitantes, ele sonhava com uma vida inteira ao lado no menino vendo-o se tornar um adulto e ter sua familia, mas ao mesmo tempo se condenava por sonhar que um dia pudesse ter esses momentos. Ele era Snape, deveria sofrer, deveria ficar sozinho por todos os pecados que teve. Deveria morrer solitário sem a misericordia de uma alma viva, nada.

Harry por sua vez passava e repassava a frase de Hermione em sua cabeça. " Ele sente necessidade de ficar perto de você, protegê-lo. É uma ligação que ele não controla. Ele sentirá o que está sentindo e poderá doer, talvez fisicamente" Mentira, era tudo mentira com certeza. Como Snape poderia sentir o que estava sentindo se o tratava daquela forma? Não olhou para ele uma unica vez, não falou com ele e Harry queria que ele fizesse. Talvez a demora de se chegar ao destino fosse que Snape procurava ficar o maximo de tempo com ele, mas deveria ser por que ele não sabia o caminho e estava perdido.

Apesar de realmente desejar ficar o maximo de tempo que podia com ele, sabia que não poderia rodar mais pela cidade, deveria ir ao encontro do seu destino insólido, entregar o menino para outras pessoas que não o amariam, que o maltratariam. O carro começou a parar quando entrou na rua dos Alfeneiros até que finalmente parou na casa numero quatro. Todas as casas eram irritantemnet iguais aos olhos de Snape, mas era ali que Harry queria ficar.

Snape desligou o carro e a temperatura parecia ter caido bruscamente antes de Harry sair do carro. Eles não se moveram e Harry não saiu imediatamente para pavor de Snape que desejava que ele fosse logo e terminasse logo com essa dor em seu peito, temia que se ele ficasse mais algum minuto ali poderia ligar o carro e voltar para sua mansão, o menino querendo ou não. Mas não foi preciso um minuto, antes disso Harry ja estava fora do carro. Assim que a porta foi fechada o carro disparou deixando Harry diante da casa que queria jamais voltar e a qual quase implorou para ser trazido de volta.

Ele caminhou devagar até a soleira da porta e tocou a maçaneta, mas não a abriu. Não conseguiu, a principio pensou que a fechadura estava trancada, mas depois percebeu que sua mão nem ao menos havia virado, ele estava parado como uma estatua ouvindo o barulho que vinha de longe. Era um grande barulho como se uma coisa muito grande batesse em algo menor. Muitas pessoas que Harry reconhecia por estarem sempre nas janelas vendo a vida dos outros estavam agora indo atras do estrondo. O peito de Harry apertou quando eles viraram na rua seguinte, ele sabia o que havia acontecido, sabia sem que tivessem lhe contado, sabia pois sentia em seu corpo a dor do acontecido.

Sua mente havia parado de raciocinar enquanto corria rua acima. Todos se perguntavam o que era ou quem era, mas Harry só tinha um nome em sua mente, um unico rosto que ocupara seus olhos, uma pessoa que ele pôde avistar quando virou a esquina.

Tudo parou.

Ele estava ali, a fonte de sua dor, a fonte de sua tristeza e angustia, de seu coração apertado.

Seus pés começaram a andar bem devagar enquanto passava por ferragens lançadas no ar, pneus que rodavam pela rua, vidros quebrados, sangue escorrido. No caminhão tombado ao lado estava o corpo de um homem careca de meia idade, provavelmente um pai de familia que tinha que trabalhar dobrado para sustentar esposa e filhos. Ele estava dirigindo quando o sono e o cansasso foram demais, ele dormiu, só dormiu, como todos fazem a noite, como todo mundo deve fazer. Ele não era um monstro por isso, ele apenas dormiu na hora e lugar errado e não viu o outro carro parado na rua com um homem dentro. As garrafas que estavam atras do caminhao estavam agora no chão quebradas ou prestes a quebrar, algumas ainda rodavam pela rua enquanto Harry chegava cada vez mais perto do outro carro. Sua lataria estava destruida, estava prensada. Não dava para ver muita coisa, de longe parecia ser apenas uma bola preta amassada. Mas de perto era possivel ver um unico ponto vermelho, um detalhe que provavelmente só Harry viu.

Um chapéu de papai noel com uma letra horrivel escrito Harry segurado pelas mãos longas e brancas de Snape.

**_valeu meninas, bjus_**


	10. Uma cirurgia eterna

_**Meninas muito obrigada pelos reviews..... nossa realmente o Harry é um idiota.... mas tudo acaba mudando.....**_

_**Meninas essa fic vai terminando por aqui. Adoro vcs... muito obrigada por acompanharem cada capitulo**_

_**Espero que tenham tido um feliz natal e um prospero ano novo, vejo algumas de vcs em outras fics.... bjao**_

**Capitulo 10 – Uma cirurgia eterna**

- Meu Deus!

- Alguém chame uma ambulância!

- O que houve com ele?

- Ele está vivo?

Todas as exclamações gritadas pelas vozes das pessoas ao seu redor chegavam em seu ouvido, mas não eram processadas pelo seu cérebro. Eram apenas gritos, gritos descontrolados em meio a um grave acidente de transito.

Ele deveria gritar? Deveria sentir medo ou tristeza? Deveria fazer algo além de ficar ajoelhado ao lado do corpo do homem de cabelos negros em meio aos destroços segurando um chapéu vermelho de papai Noel.

Seus olhos verdes viram a mulher chegar perto e mais uma vez exclamar " Ai meu Deus ", mas não reagiram quando ela encostou em seus ombros e lhe disse para se distanciar. " A ambulância está chegando" foi o que ela disse e talvez ele deveria ter se alegrado, mas não se alegrou, apenas continuou ajoelhado e olhando para ele.

Fazia pouco tempo que estava ali, mas parecia que fazia meses talvez até anos. Harry não conseguia visualizar a imagem de Snape acidentado, com sangue por todo seu corpo, quase morto sendo tirado pelos bombeiros. Ele só conseguia ver a imagem do professor rabugento que o destratou na primeira aula em Hogwarts, que o maltratou durante anos e que sempre o olhava com ódio. Só conseguiu parar de se lembrar desses momentos angustiantes quando o médico do hospital local saiu da sala de cirurgia após ter entrado com Snape a mais de três horas.

- Senhor Potter?

- Sim

- Tudo bem com o senhor?

- Por que não estaria?

- O senhor estava em estado de choque quando chegamos ao local do acidente e ainda esta segurando o chapéu que estava nas mãos do senhor Snape. Não fala com ninguém e só conseguimos tira-lo de perto dele depois de ceda-lo. Ele é muito especial para você?

- Ele é meu professor – Respondeu secamente tentando evitar a verdadeira resposta que queria dar – Como ele está?

- A cirurgia demorou um pouco, mas conseguimos salva-lo, por hora – Acrescentou suspirando. Virou-se devagar na cadeira e olhou diretamente para os olhos infantis e medrosos de Harry.

- Tem um mas, não tem? Deu algo errado.

- Como sabe?

- Se você vivesse tudo que já vivi, se passasse tudo que já passei, se tomasse decisões difíceis como já tomei e ouvisse verdades angustiantes e cruéis como já ouvi, você saberia que sempre que alguém ou você mesmo diz que tudo está bem quer, no fundo quer dizer que não saiu tudo bem e que algo pode dar errado, que tem algo que vai atrapalhar aquilo que para você era um lugar seguro para se segurar, para se prender.

- Você é bem maduro, mais do que os meninos de dezessete anos que ficam esperando sentados onde você está. Está certo, temos um problema, apesar de conseguir curar os ferimentos graves e a hemorragia, mas ele perdeu muito sangue e precisa de um novo rim, precisamos de um transplante urgente.

- Mas?

- Mas o sangue dele é raro, não temos nenhum doador compatível e sem o transplante ele poderá morrer em algumas horas. Em meus vários anos de medicina jamais encontrei alguém com um sangue como o dele. Acho que somente se houvesse um doador direto como....

- Um filho – Completou

- Exato, um filho. Caso contrário seu professor pode morrer.

- E tem complicações?

- Sim. A cirurgia que faremos é complicada. Temos o risco de morte alta.

- Qual dos dois tem mais chance de morrer?

- Na verdade os dois podem. Sabe se ele tem um filho?

- Ele tem um. É um aluno dele, um menino que não sabia que era seu filho até pouco tempo, que o odiava por não saber o motivo real dele o trata-lo mal. Ele sempre pensou que fosse por que o seu temível professor o achava irritante, prepotente, metido e várias outras coisas, mas o real motivo era que o professor odiava seu pai que estou com ele anos antes e sempre que olhava para seu aluno via seu inimigo.

- Mas agora se arrependi de tudo que já pensou do professor.

- Depois que descobriu que ele era seu verdadeiro pai, ele negou-se a aceita-lo e o tratou como culpado pelos anos que sofreu nas mãos de seus tios que o acolheu de mal gosto depois que sua mãe morreu. Ele era cego demais para enxergar os mínimos detalhes do carinho que seu pai queria lhe dar – Fechou os olhos lembrando-se dos olhares, dos toques, das falas doces e caridosas, de tudo que Snape fizera depois da noticia – Os olhares carinhosos, a preocupação, a dificuldade que ele tinha quando tentava demonstrar seus sentimentos mais profundos que agora seu filho gostaria de ouvir.

Harry terminou de falar com lágrimas nos olhos e não percebeu que o médico segurava sua mão com força como dando um apoio para ele continuar falando, para desabafar tudo que estava preso em sua garganta.

- Preciso de seu sangue para um teste. Se você for compatível poderá salva-lo.

- Que bom

- Você é um bom filho Harry, ele tem sorte.

O medico sorriu e chamou uma enfermeira que tirou o sangue de Harry. Enquanto os exames eram feitos Harry ficava olhando para o grande relógio rezando para que seus ponteiros voltassem, pois se voltassem tudo seria diferente, porque se voltasse ele não estaria ali.

O que estava fazendo na ocasião? Porque agira assim?

Se pudesse voltar, se pudesse corrigir algo, jamais teria saído daquele carro. Teria dito a ele, teria confessado o sentimento que cresceu rapidamente nele, tão rápido que chegou a assustar de uma forma que queria negar.

Mas como negar uma coisa verdadeiramente intensa. Como negar o fato de querer aceitar. Por que não teve coragem de admitir? Onde estava a sua coragem?

Deixou-o sofrer por medo de admitir que sentia o que ele sentia, que queria o que ele queria.

- Mas agora não estou com medo – Disse para si mesmo

Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para a cirurgia e ele pediu para ficar sozinho com Snape, apenas alguns momentos e doeu tanto vê-lo naquela mesa.

Desacordado

Frágil

Seu rosto estava leve sem sua expressão mau-humorada, seus cabelos negros estavam espalhados pela mesa. Nem parecia ele, era diferente, era apenas um homem repousando, dormindo.

Harry se aproximou como se tivesse medo que alguém além daquele homem o ouvisse.

- Não tenho mais medo de dizer, de confessar que tudo que fiz é idiotice, que age de forma errada. Eu deveria ter confessado que eu queria. Que eu no fundo aceitava, eu acreditava e até cheguei a pedir que tudo aquilo fosse verdade. É novo para mim como sei que é novo para você e agora eu só penso no dia em que eu fui baleado e aparatei em sua cada, pois sabia que era lá que eu queria ir. Para seu lado, para minha família, para meu pai.

Ele limpou sua lágrima que caiu no rosto dele e se despediu com um peso no coração.

- Te vejo logo – Sussurrou e deu um beijo na testa gelada de Snape.

Chamou os médicos e se preparou para a cirurgia. Cada passo ficava mais psado, cada segundo o ponteiro do relógio ficava mais lento.

A mesa de cirurgia era fria e desconfortável, as luzes acima de sua cabeça eram fortes e as mãos dos médicos eram puro nervosismo.

- Senhor Potter – Falou o médico novamente – A cirurgia é complicada, mas rápida. Tem certeza que quer continuar?

- Sim.

A mascara de oxigênio foi posta nele e a anestesia foi dada. Ele sentiu a dormência e sentiu que se ia temporariamente dali, que saia de seu corpo, de seu consciente.

Ele vagou pelos mais diferentes lugares, viu e reviu as mais diferentes pessoas. Mas só uma lhe importava, só uma lhe pedia para voltar, só uma o esperava.

E ele estava, ele o aguardava dormindo com a cabeça pousada em seu peito e a mão segurando a sua. Era belo. Um perfeito anjo repousando. Acariciou-lhe os cabelos rebelde.

- Potter? – Chamou devagar – Potter.

Os olhos verdes se abriram e ele quase lhe sorriu.

- Desculpe, eu dormi.

Nenhum dos dois se mexeu e os carinhos continuaram sendo feitos.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Snape tentando levantar

- Fique deitado. Você sofreu um acidente de carro e teve que passar por uma cirurgia. Agora está tudo bem e o doutor disse que ainda hoje você terá alta.

Snape fechou os olhos sentindo as dores incomodas. Ficaram em silencio durante um grande tempo até o doutor chamá-lo.

- Senhor Potter tudo está ocorrendo bem e o senhor e o paciente podem ir embora.

- Obrigado doutor.

Snape o esperava atento na cama

- O que ele queria?

- Você recebeu alta

- Que bom – Disse Snape melancolicamente deitando mais confortavelmente na cama.

- Você não vai se arrumar?

- Depois. Não tenho pressa de ir para casa, não há motivos para voltar – Confessou – Não mais.

- Severus – Chamou Harry sentando ao seu lado – Desculpe

- Por que devo desculpa-lo?

- Por eu ser tão... tão...

- Grifinório?

- Exato

- Sempre disse que a grifinória estragava as pessoas.

- Mas sou sonserino também – Acrescentou sorrindo – Estou feliz por isso.

Inesperadamente Harry o abraçou forte.

- Vamos para casa? - Perguntou

- Vamos – Respondeu Snape abraçando-o também – Estou com fome

- Não se preocupe, Lyni caprichou no jantar de Natal.

Harry não havia mentido. Lyni fizera um belo banquete para eles.

- Mestre, mestre, como o senhor está mestre? Lyni ajuda o senhor sentar.

- Não se preocupe Lyni, estou bem, obrigado.

- Mestrezinho fico feliz de ter voltado. O senhor recebeu uma carta

Harry abriu a carta que recebeu e leu com atenção.

- É um convite de Rony. Ele quer que eu passe o Natal com ele, mas não vou.

- Por que não?

- Acha mesmo que vou sair e deixar um pai sonserino e teimoso sozinho depois de uma cirurgia por trouxas?

- E acha que quero um filho grifinório e jiperativo cuidando de mim?

- Sim, formaremos uma bela dupla.

Os dois sorriram e Lyni quase desmaiou ao ver seus dois mestres juntos.

Pai e filho

Juntos

Para sempre

Concluída em: 25/05/2009


End file.
